The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Square quartz crucibles are used to cast multi-crystalline silicon (Mc-Si). Casting silicon using the square quartz crucibles requires several additional processing steps to produce a final chamber part. These standard methods used to make chamber parts are costly due to the multiple process steps, the time involved in processing, and the material wasted during shaping.
Furnaces include heaters to melt solid silicon into liquid silicon in these crucibles. The furnaces may also include cooling systems to cool the molten silicon and to grow silicon ingots in these crucibles. The dimensions of the ingots that can be grown using these furnaces are generally limited due to the heating and cooling processes used in the furnaces during casting. The dimensions are also limited due to the inability of these furnaces to manage intrinsic thermal stresses that occur during the heating and cooling processes used.